


Maybe it's you

by heademptyonlyangst



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gay, Love, M/M, Oneshot, POV Third Person, Pining, Pining Shirabu Kenjirou, Salty Shirabu Kenjirou, Semi Eita Swears, Shirabu Kenjirou Swears, Shiratorizawa, Short & Sweet, Soulmates, Tsundere Shirabu Kenjirou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heademptyonlyangst/pseuds/heademptyonlyangst
Summary: Shirabu paused, letting his spoon stop a few inches from his mouth. “Why should I? You already know who your soulmate is.”“And?” Semi said with a sparkle in his eye. “Maybe it’s you.”
Relationships: Semi Eita & Shirabu Kenjirou, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82





	Maybe it's you

Shirabu took in a sharp, shaky breath as his eyes flicked between his clock and his wrist, with anticipation twisting into anxiety within his gut.

He chewed on the bottom of his lip - a bad habit he had dropped in middle school, but cropped up every once and a while when he was particularly nervous - and watched the seconds tick by.

In about 5 minutes or so, it’d be Shirabu’s birthday.

In about 5 minutes or so, he’d learn who his soulmate was.

In about 5 minutes or so, his life would change forever.

Of course, given this information, the boy was worried.

What if he didn’t even recognize his soulmate’s name? What if he hated his soulmate? What if…

He gulped, running his fingers through his hair.

_ What if it wasn’t who he wanted it to be? _

Shirabu squeezed his eyes shut, allowing the thoughts of a single person to cloud his mind.

Eita Semi was… peculiar.

At first, he annoyed Shirabu to no end with his constant reprimands, and the way that he just seemed to look  _ down _ on Shirabu. However, as the two got closer, he couldn’t stop himself from falling in love.

Sure, he ticked him off on an almost constant basis, but he was also one of the best people Shirabu knew.

With a soft, fond smile and a warm feeling blooming within his heart, Shirabu followed as his mind traveled back to the particular moment that he  _ knew _ that it was too late for him.

\---

Shirabu’s teeth chattered as he huddled in his blanket, eyelids feeling heavy and his body feeling weak.

Still, he slowly pushed himself off his bed, clenching his teeth and forcing himself to move even as his legs wobbled from beneath him.

Just as he was about to release his grip from his bed frame - which was frankly the only thing keeping him completely upright - he heard his phone ringing across from the room, the sound seeming to be amplified by his sickness.

He groaned, wishing that the device would just shut up, but when willing it to turn off wasn’t working, he stumbled towards his dresser and snatched the object up.

“What?” he half-snarled into the phone, though it sounded  _ much _ weaker and  _ far _ less poisonous than his usual tone of annoyance.

“Captain was wondering where you were,” Semi replied, keeping his tone cool. “You’re late for morning practice.”

Shirabu paused for a moment to look at the time before swearing to himself. “Whatever,” he finally said, “I’ll be there soon. Just-”

Before he could finish his sentence, his hand fell to his side, while his other instinctively reached to cover his mouth. A sickening feeling brewed within his stomach, and he found his legs rushing towards the nearest bathroom.

Unfortunately for him, he didn’t end up making it, and Semi was forced to hear Shirabu spewing vomit all over the carpet.

“...Shirabu?”

After a brief moment of pause in which Shirabu could only heave, Semi sighed. “Nevermind, don’t worry about it. I’m coming over.”

The former’s eyes opened quickly, and it felt as if someone poured cold water all over his head to wake him up (though, his throat was still incredibly dry and had a burning sensation from the small episode he had just endured). “What?!”

“You’re clearly sick,” Semi responded calmly, “And I’m sure you still intend on going to school, so I’m coming over to make sure you don’t.”

Shirabu scowled, attempting to spit back at the man but wincing when he heard his voice sounding so weak. “Who asked you to do that…?!”

Semi simply hummed, zipping something up (probably his bag, if Shirabu had to guess). “No one. But you’re a dumbass junior who would probably come to school even if he was dying, so I’ve made the logical, executive decision to help you out.” 

“But-”

“No.”

“I-”

“No.”

“You didn’t-”

“No. Do you understand? I’m not leaving you alone while you’re as sick as you sound like you are.”

Shirabu growled. “I’m not that sick.”

“The amount of phlegm I just heard in your dog impression tells me otherwise.”

“What the fuck-”

Semi ignored Shirabu, yelling out something about leaving to take care of the latter to the rest of the team. 

Shirabu grumbled as he heard the unintelligible voices from behind Semi, only speaking up when he finally heard him exit the gym.

“Why are you coming here anyway? Don’t you hate me or something? It’s like, part of your entire goddamn brand that you think I’m a brat,” Shirabu scoffed. Though, for whatever reason, he almost felt hurt by the words that escaped from his own lips.

Semi didn’t reply, and Shirabu felt his heart fall.

“Well don’t just say nothing, you-”

“I don’t hate you,” Semi replied without any wavering in his voice. “I think of you as my friend, believe it or not. And, as far as I know, friends are meant to take care of each other.”

Shirabu attributed the flushing of his cheeks to his sickness.

“How are we friends? All we ever do is insult each other,” he forced out.

“I know you don’t mean what you say,” Semi said. “You’re a brat, but not that insensitive. And I’d be pretty concerned if we weren’t friends after years of playing volleyball together, even if you did steal my spot.”

“I didn’t-”

“I know, it was a joke. I don’t hold anything against you.”

Shirabu remained silent, and a realization dawned upon him.

He and Semi had never really had a proper conversation - even after 2 entire years of knowing each other. They had always bickered, and of course they talked as teammates, but Shirabu had never bothered to initiate genuine conversations with Semi, and Semi had never attempted to do the same with Shirabu.

He had never really thought to regret it until now.

“...I still don’t understand why you’re doing this. I’ve never once seen you go over to anyone else’s house when they were sick.”

Semi hummed. “Well, for one, nobody else is as stubborn as you are. They’d actually be normal and take a day off, unlike you.” Shirabu turned red, but Semi continued before he could interject. “And it’s not like they don’t all have someone else who’ll do this for them. Tendou and Ushijima have each other. Goshiki and Koganegawa. Akakura and Sagae. Soekawa and Yunohama. Reon, Kawanishi, and Yamagata.” He paused, causing Shirabu’s heart to flutter with his next line. “Don’t you think you deserve someone who’s there for you, too?”

Shirabu remained quiet and Semi followed his lead.

In a comfortable silence, the former listened as the latter drove around, only to finally speak up when he heard the car door shut.

“Where are you?” Shirabu asked confusedly.

“Your house, obviously.”

Shirabu blinked. “How are you already here?”

“Speeding.”

“...Why would you do that?”

Semi sighed. “Didn’t we already go through this? I told you I was coming, and I told you I’d take care of you.”

“That… that doesn’t mean putting yourself in danger like a dumbass! What if you got into a crash or something?!” Shirabu barked back, though winced at the strain on his throat.

“I was more focused on helping you.”

Shirabu froze, heart stuttering at Semi’s words. “What…?”

“You’re important to me, Shirabu. Now open up your door, I don’t feel like waiting all day.”

The boy didn’t move.

“Seriously, I’m just gonna kick your door down at this point.”

“Wh- no, goddamn it! Just… ugh… Give me a minute.”

With a huff, Shirabu carefully made his way down the hall, leaning against walls to keep his balance. Then, after having collected himself, he finally opened the door and looked up at Semi.

He was entirely unprepared.

The boy was in casual clothes rather than either his school or volleyball uniform, and Shirabu couldn’t help but notice how the style fit him perfectly.

“What are you gawking at? Move aside,” Semi said, raising a bag in his hand. “And show me where your kitchen is.”

Shirabu furrowed his brows and focused on calming his heart. “Kitchen…? Why…?”

“I brought soup ingredients.”

“...When did you even get that?!”

“I dropped by the store when you just sat there without talking for 10 minutes, weirdo.”

“I-”

Without caring to listen to Shirabu’s confusion any longer, Semi walked past him and set his coat on the table before beginning to search through the former’s drawers.

“Hey! I didn’t say you could-”

“I’m not letting you starve. And you need to eat when you’re sick. And,” he said before Shirabu could even open his mouth, “No, I’m not letting you make it yourself. Go sit down.”

Although Shirabu wished to argue, he couldn’t find the strength to do so, and instead simply grumbled as he fell into a chair.

“You’re acting like my mom.”

“If the shoe fits.”

Shirabu was caught off guard by the comment and, to his surprise, he snorted. He looked up with a blush, watching as Semi’s lips curled into a small smile.

“Cute.”

“Wh- Shut up!”

Semi let out a chuckle, causing Shirabu’s heart to stutter. “You’re really stupid, you know that?”

Shirabu blinked, blush immediately fading away. “The fuck? How am  _ I _ the stupid one here?!”

“Because you clearly hide what you’re really like,” Semi responded. “You’re funny, and you can be sweet, and you get flustered, and you laugh. But, for some reason, you never show anyone that side of you.”

“...Eh?”

Semi looked up at him with a fond smile. “I think you should be yourself more often.”

Shirabu was sure his heart exploded then and there.

And… If he was being honest with himself, Semi was right.

The only thing people knew him for was his so-called ‘salty’ personality and obsession with schoolwork and, in a way, that made Shirabu more comfortable. He was almost anxious with the thought of Semi knowing more about him. It felt too… personal.

The boy took in a shaky breath as he raised his head, watching quietly as Semi cut up vegetables and dropped them into a pot.

Semi was annoying, he realized. Not in the way that he thought before - no, in a… good way.

He was far too kind, and far too stubborn in a way that clashed with Shirabu’s own brick-wall attitude, yet somehow allowed them to communicate perfectly at the same time. He was considerate, sincere, generous, honest, had way more self control and level-headedness than anyone he knew, and was just generally a good, well-rounded person.

After listing off every amazing thing about Semi in his head, Shirabu paused.

Just how  _ did _ he know that?

He did, admittedly, sometimes watch him around the gym, and he did often look over to see him helping people, and even sometimes stole a glance just to see him chuckle and having fun, but...

_ Ah. He might have a real problem. _

“You know,” Semi said, finally breaking the silence, “Ushijima and Tendou really suit each other.”

Shirabu snapped out of his thoughts, confused as to why Semi was telling him this. “What? Of course they do, they’re soulmates.”

Semi put down his knife, glancing over at Shirabu with eyes that seemed to peer through the latter’s very being. “And what do you think about soulmates?”

Shirabu furrowed his brows. “What do I think? Why does that matter?”

“Well you seem so preoccupied with school and volleyball. Do you ever think about finding love?”

“I… I guess not…,” Shirabu admitted.

Semi hummed. 

“What?”

“Nothing.”

Shirabu’s nose scrunched up. “Nothing? You can’t just go and pop a question like that and say ‘nothing’!”

“Did you know your nose wrinkles when you’re mad?” Semi asked, completely out of the blue. “It’s cute, but doesn’t suit your whole attitude.”

“What the hell are you playing at?!” Shirabu demanded, hating the way Semi kept making his face heat up.

Semi chuckled. “I’m not playing at anything. I’m just curious about you, Shirabu. The way you present yourself is so interesting, considering how you can be when you’re not trying to act all tough.”

Shirabu flushed red. “Then what about the soulmate thing?!”

“Well, you know, I already know mine. But you don’t know yours,” Semi replied, causing the boy to freeze.  _ Right. He already has someone. _ “I just don’t want you to waste away, you know? I want you to be happy.”

For a brief moment, Shirabu couldn’t help but wish that Semi was his soulmate. However, he quickly pushed the thought away with the shake of his head. “I’m… I’m fine no matter what happens. I’ll find someone or I won't. I won’t focus on it.”

“Eloquently put,” Semi teased, breaking the serious moment before it even had a chance to begin.

Shirabu scowled. “Why do you do that?”

“Do what?” the other replied innocently.

“You know… That!” Shirabu said, exasperated. “Be all… Weird!”

“Wow, thanks for that descriptor. I’m glad I’m making your sick ass dinner right now.”

Shirabu felt the tips of his ears burn. “Shut up! You know what I mean.”

“I’m not a mind reader, Shirabu.”

“I hate you.”

“You don’t.”

“Whatever.”

“Admittance~” Semi replied in an almost sing-songy voice.

“Ew,” Shirabu scoffed, “You’ve been spending too much time with Tendou.”

“Maybe so,” he chuckled, “But technically you’ve admitted our friendship, so I’m happy anyway.”

“What? I thought you said we already were friends,” Shirabu said, confused.

Semi smiled - though he almost looked sad for a moment. “But you didn’t think that, did you?”

“...I… guess not.”

Semi glanced over at Shirabu, seeing how he looked even sicker than before. “Hey, Shirabu.”

The boy raised his head. “Huh…?”

“What would you do if we were soulmates?”

The unexpected question caused Shirabu’s stomach to flip and inspired a coughing fit to erupt from his lips. 

Semi dropped his utensils and began to firmly pat Shirabu’s back. “Sorry, sorry, I should’ve given you some sort of warning.”

Shirabu looked up, fighting off his leftover coughs. “Why the hell would you ask something like that in the first place?!”

Semi remained silent for a moment before his lips spread into a small smile. “No reason. I’m just curious.”

“You’re such an asshole.”

“Well, this asshole is done with your food,” he chuckled, pouring soup into a bowl and sliding it to Shirabu.

Shirabu growled, but the blush still present on his cheeks made the action lose all of its intended effect. “Whatever…”

“You didn’t answer my question, though.”

Shirabu paused, letting his spoon stop a few inches from his mouth. “Why should I? You already know who your soulmate is.”

“And?” Semi said with a sparkle in his eye. “Maybe it’s you.”

Shirabu froze, dropping the spoon back into his bowl. He began to search Semi’s eyes desperately for any sense of mal intent, or even a hint of teasing playfulness.

But he saw nothing but pure, unadulterated sincerity.

“I… If…” Shirabu sighed, attempting to fight off the disappointment in his chest (because there’s absolutely  _ no _ way it could be him, but his heart was having a field day anyway). “If it was you, I… guess I wouldn’t mind,” he finally settled.

“Well, that’s nice to hear,” Semi replied softly, grabbing Shirabu’s hand in his own. “Because I’d be pretty happy if it was you, too.”

\---

As soon as the clock hit midnight, Shirabu scrambled to grab his phone, shining a light onto his wrist. Slowly, ink seeped into his skin and, within mere moments, a brand new tattoo settled upon his wrist.

With the jump of his heart, Shirabu quickly dialed a number, barely even hearing half a ring before the person on the other line picked up.

“Hello?” the person replied with a grin in his voice.

“Semi, you absolute bastard.”

The man chuckled - a soft, sweet sound that was music to Shirabu’s ears. “Surprise, it was you."


End file.
